3am
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Ratings only for a little foul language...and the violence... But it's RomanceAngstSongficSuspense. Chapter 6 now up!
1. I'll kill him'

*thoughts*

//flashbacks//

**__**

songwords

__

(A/N The song is 3am by Busted, no. 5 on 'A Present for Everyone')

_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_

Kai climbed a tree and swung onto a branch so he could look out to the dark sea. It was two in the morning and he couldn't sleep. This was the place he would sneak out to with Rei.

**__**

I don't give a damn about you, 

No nothing can change my mind.

No way, 

I'm happy just to let you walk away.

*I wish Rei was here,* he thought. *I wish I hadn't yelled…*

__

//"Look, will you just stop bossing him around!" Rei said angrily. "He's just as good as you!"

"No-one is as good as me, Rei." Kai said haughtily. "Anyway, if he's so good, why has he lost the last four battles?"

"I don't know! Just let him off this once!"

"Four times," Kai corrected him.

"He's trying so hard. He's trying to impress you so hard…"

Kai watched Rei's eyes light up in realisation. But he didn't know what he'd just realised. Kai lay a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei brushed it off roughly and ran…//

Kai leant back. "What was it?" he asked himself quietly. "What did he realise?" He closed his eyes and the picture of Rei swum into his mind. He was smiling happily.

**__**

Don't think about you at night,

I'm happy to be alone.

Its ok, 

But that was yesterday.

Kai thought back to later that day.

__

//"Max!" Kai called. "Wait up!" The Bladebreakers were going in after training, and Max turned to face him. "Seen Rei?" Kai asked. But Max's eyes glazed over. 

"Max?" Kai growled.

"No. I haven't seen him." Max gazed off into the woods. "But I'll go and find him for you." 

Kai frowned as Max ran off.//

"Why did he go so dreamy?" Kai thought. "It was almost as though he…" Kai's crimson eyes shot open. "I'll kill him."

Kai hurried into the house and opened a drawer. He grabbed what he wanted and ran to the car. He jammed the key in the ignition and sped off.

_ ****_

And now I'm... 

Driving in my car 

Words don't get me far 

When they don't mean shit

He drove straight to Rei's apartment and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, three steps at a time. Suddenly he asked himself - 'What am I going to say?'

**__**

I'm calling you at 3am and I'm, 

Standing here right outside your door 

And I don't think that my heart can take much more. 

I'm scared of cracking up again 

I just, want it to be like it was before 

'Coz I don't think that my heart can take much more. 

At the same time.

Rei sat on the sofa watching the TV with the sound turned low. He was thinking about what had happened that day. 

__

//"Look, will you just stop bossing him around!" Rei said angrily. "He's just as good as you!"

"No-one is as good as me, Rei." Kai growled at his boyfriend. "Anyway, if he's so good, why has he lost the last four battles?"

"I don't know! Just let him off this once!" Re begged.

"Four times," Kai corrected him.

"He's trying so hard. He's trying to impress you so hard…"

Rei's eyes lit up as he remembered what he'd just said. It all fitted. Kai lay a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei brushed it off roughly and ran as fast as he could back to his apartment…//

**__**

I don't, give a damn what you do 

I'm going to get with you again, 

And that's 

The way this night is gonna end 

His hand rested on something cold and metallic. *All I have to do is pick it up and go.* He thought. He grabbed it and opened the door to go down to his car. Kai leant against the door frame. "Come back," he murmured. 

"I've got to do something," Rei said, going down to his car. 

**__**

You say that you need some time,

How long does it take to see? 

That we, are more than meant to be, 

Kai watched as his crush walked down the stairs. *That's it. I've had it.* He took another set of stairs to get to his own car. Once inside, he pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number. "Hello. I need you to come somewhere with me…" Kai looked into the rear-view mirror, flashing himself an evil grin.

**__**

And now you're... 

Driving in your car, 

But you won't get far, 

'Coz your car is shit…

Rei got out of the car angrily. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled someone. "Hey, could you - meet me somewhere?"

**__**

I'm calling you at 3am and I'm, 

Standing here right outside your door,

And I don't think that my heart can take much more. 

I'm scared of cracking up again I just, 

Want it to be like it was before.

Coz I dont think that my heart can take much more.

Tyson grabbed a coat and opened the door. He looked at the piece of paper he had written the street name on that his friend had given him. He found it and waited.

Coincidentally, Max also grabbed a coat. Coincidentally, he picked up a piece of paper with a street name on it. Unfortunately, it happened to be the same one that Tyson had written down.

(A/N. It's going to have to be an alleyway, or side street, not a proper street. Don't want to wake up the city, do we?)

**__**

Can't take much more,

Can't take much more,

Can't take much more,

Can't take much more,

Rei walked down the street that he had given his 'friend' directions to. His cat's eyes flashed in the dim light. 

Kai did the same, only it was his deadly smile that flashed in the gloom.

**__**

Driving in my car 

Words don't get me far 

When they don't mean shit 

Kai saw his target, who looked confused. "Why did you want me to come out here at this time?" he asked.

Kai pulled the gun from inside his jacket. The boy looked horrified. "Oh, God, Kai, don't. Please."

"You love him," Kai hissed. "But he's mine. I'm going to make sure you don't get him."

Max was silent.

At the other end of the street

Rei saw who he was after, and crept up on him silently like a cat. He pulled a gun from his pocket and pressed it against the boy's head, clamping his hand over his mouth so he couldn't call out.

"You are in love with what's mine," he muttered. "I'm going to make sure it stays mine."

Tyson struggled against Rei's strong grasp.

Kai heard something at the other end of the street. Grabbing Max by the collar he hauled him towards the opposite end of the street.

Rei was so close to pulling the trigger when he released it at the sight of his crush dragging Max along the street, gun in hand. 

Kai looked slightly surprised, but threw Max against the wall. "Great. Now I can make my point even better." Max cowered in terror. Kai took aim. 

"No!" Tyson's voice rang out across the empty street after pulling Rei's hand away from his mouth.

Kai looked at Tyson in disgust. "Shut up."

Kai pulled the trigger. 

**__**

I'm calling you at 3am 

And I'm, standing here right outside your door 

And I don't think that my heart can take much more.

I'm scared of breaking up again I just, 

Want it to be like it was before 

Coz I dont think that my heart can take much more


	2. You shot him Kai'

Welcome back, my duckies. (Oh, goodness. Too much Teen Titans, methinks)

So. Ready to find out how it ends?

Mwah ha ha! 

__

_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_

__

//Kai looked at Tyson in disgust. "Shut up."

Kai pulled the trigger.//

Tyson dropped to the floor as Rei let go. "No, no, no..." he whispered.

Max, the scared, yet shocked look still on his face, slid to the floor, the bullet embedded in his chest. It was a few centimetres above the heart. "Kai…why…"

Kai looked shaken. *Oh, Kami.* He thought. *I did it.*

Rei dropped Tyson to the floor and watched in horror as blood seeped through Max's t-shirt. "Kai…you…you shot him…" Rei sounded shocked. 

"He was in love with you, Rei. I wouldn't have it." Kai said quietly, dropping the gun. *Oh, Kami,* he thought silently. *Oh, Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami…*

"But you…you…you shot him, Kai…"

"I KNOW!" Kai yelled. "DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED?"

Kai staggered backwards and fell against the wall. "I noticed. I can see it." Kai slid down the wall, mimicking Max, but buried his head in his hands. 

Rei dropped his gun and knelt down next to Kai. He rested a hand gingerly on his arm, but Kai knocked it off violently. He was shaking. 

"What have I done?" he whispered, looking up. Tears streaked his normally calm, cool face. Rei shook too. He had no idea what to do with the Russian.

He turned slightly to see Tyson crawling over to Max. He tried to stand, but his legs shook to much and he dropped again. The blunette dragged himself over to the blonde and shook him. "Max…Maxie, w - wake up…" he murmured. He turned to Rei, his eyes sparkling. "He's not going to wake up, is he?"

Rei considered lying. "No," he said sadly, deciding against it.

Tyson fell into the pool of Max's blood and took the blonde American's hand. He clasped it to his chest. "Maxie, I love you…"

Kai's head shot up. "Oh Kami," he said croakily. "Tyson…you and…Max…"

Tyson nodded, his eyes fixed on Max. He reached across and shut Max's half open eyes. 

"I thought he loved Rei…he came across all dreamy when I mentioned your name," Kai muttered. 

"I thought Tyson loved you…" Rei said. He reached across Kai's shoulders and pulled him close. The Russian tried to shrug him off, but the Chinese boy held on. "What are you going to do?" he said in Kai's ear. He pushed Kais bangs, that were sticking to his face because of the tears, away from his eyes.

Kai shook his head, his eyes fixed on Tyson.

__

_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_,-' * '-,_

OH MY GODDESS. I JUST KILLED MAX!!!!!! I'M ALMOST CRYING MYSELF, NO WONDER KAI FEELS SO BAD!!!

I'll update soon…once I've gotten over the murder…


	3. He killed max I hate him'

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Ok...it's kinda hard for me to write this now.

Rei: Why.

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Oh, have a look at the last chapter. What am I going to do?

Rei: You can't even write your own story?

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: *gulps* no. ohmigod, I still can't believe what I did!

Kai: Thanks a lot, Kai-n-Rei! You made me into a murderer!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Ok. Yeah. I think we all know that now. So onto the story....

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

Kai wasn't speaking. Rei had left him where he was. He had become unnervingly cool and calm. He was shaking, but in his mind he was cold as Kai, thinking through what to do.

He still didn't know.

Tyson hadn't moved either, and Rei had to check whether he was still alive by shaking him. Tyson blinked and another tear ran down his face. Yep, still alive.

Rei ran a hand through his bangs. *Ok. Got to sort this out…* He looked at Max. *Number 1. Get Max out of here, where people can't see him. My place is good for now. Number two, Get Tyson and Kai there too. Number three…Oh Kami, what do I do about Kai? Do I report him, or what?*

Rei blinked away tears from the corners of his eyes. *Best way of getting Max to mine unseen…*

"Tyson?" Rei whispered hoarsely. Tyson looked up at the Chinese boy. "I need your help. I can't carry him on my own, and neither can you or Kai…can I use Draciel?"

Tyson nodded. Rei doubted that Tyson understood a word of what he was saying. Rei removed Draciel and Max's launcher from his coat. Without a sound, he released the Bitbeast. 

"Draciel," Rei said quietly. "Take Max to my place."

The giant sea turtle saw its masters body, shook slightly, then nodded. A thought sprung into Rei's head that must have come from Draciel. *I'll do my best.*

"And don't let anyone see you."

Draciel picked up the American boy and moved swiftly to Rei's place. Rei turned back to Kai and Tyson. *I can't take you two either. Taxi is out of the question.* "Driger!" He called his own Bitbeast. "These two need to come with me." The white tiger inclined its head in answer and picked the two boys up. Rei hoisted himself onto Driger's back and they sped off. 

They got back to find Draciel gone but Max on the sofa. (A/N. Look, maybe Draciel's a master lock picker. Don't ask me how they got in. It's just an unexplainable plot hole.) Tyson slumped on the floor. He reached for Max's hand. "Don't." Rei said, stopping him. *On second thought, he's already covered in Tyson's fingerprints.* "Never mind."

Rei wondered where Kai had gone but then herd running water and realised he was in the shower.

Suddenly - "Max…" Rei heard Tyson's voice for the first time in two hours. "Why him?" The blunette asked Rei. 

"I don't know," replied Rei. "But we won't ask Kai about it just -"

Tyson's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kai's name. "He killed Max. I hate him."

Rei looked away. "I can't decide whether to hate him or not."

"How can you not?" Tyson cried angrily. "After what he did? Do you still love him?"

Rei's face became stony. "I was going to shoot you too, you know Tyson," The Neko-jin hissed. "I thought you loved Kai, remember?"

"But I didn't, and Max didn't love you."

"How do you know?" The words echoed around the room and Rei and Tyson looked around to see who it was. The shower was still going; it wasn't Kai. 

"How do you know Max didn't love Rei?" said the blonde American, sitting up, purple light blazing out of his eyes.

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Ok… Even I don't know what's going on there!

Kai: That's kind of spooky, Kai-n-Rei. You're so odd.

Tyson: ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!!!!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: No it's not, you neon freak. But you'll find out more next chapter.


	4. Argh! It's a zombie!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Hello again!!! A new bit!

Kai: You're acting as though you haven't updated for months!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Well….it's been weeks…that counts, right?

Rei: No. Why don't we recap for those people who can't remember?

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Ok. And here's how. *drags Tyson on*

Tyson: ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!!!!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: I think that sums it up…so here we go…

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

//"How do you know Max didn't love Rei?" said the blonde American, sitting up, purple light blazing out of his eyes.//

Tyson screamed. "ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" He yelled, before running out of the room. Rei's eyes widened in shock. He heard Tyson's deranged mutterings from the next room, "Oh Kami, my Max is a zombie, what's going on…Max is a zombie…" and so on. 

"Erm…" Rei had no idea what to do. Luckily, 'Max' spoke first.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that Max is alive?"

*Max never spoke of himself in third person…and when did his eyes go purple?* "Well…I'm…erm…What is going on?" he asked in absolute mystification. 

"Max is awake," said 'Max.'

To add to the confusion, Kai walked in, drying his hair, and almost fainted at the sight of the boy he had just killed sitting up and looking at him. Rei dashed across the room to steady his koi. 

"Where's Draciel?" Kai murmured in Rei's ear, his voice unsteady. Rei wondered why he asked. Then he realised.

"Draciel?" He asked 'Max.' "Are you Draciel?"

"Yes I am." He frowned.

"Why did you…?" Rei was lost for words. Again.

"I want Max to be alright," Draciel replied, his eyes sparkling. "I want him to be normal and alive."

"So do I," whispered Kai. He shook off Rei's hand and walked slowly towards Draciel. "but he can't be…and being in his body won't help. He won't live again."

"But…I could help you…" Draciel said.

Rei's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought. "Yes…you could help Kai…by being Max…" His eyes lit up in realisation.

"I don't understand," Kai said. 

"To stop you getting…you know…arrested…by being Max…"

"But he can't do that forever." Kai said.

"I don't have to," Draciel said. "Just for a while…"

The situation was interrupted by Tyson running in, and after a momentary pause, he jumped on Max's body and hugged him. "MAX IS ALIVE!" he yelled. Then he stopped. "Erm…" he put his ear to Max's chest. "Don't alive people usually have heartbeats?" he looked at Max, then ran from the room, terrified. "ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" 

"Well here's another problem," Rei said, rolling his eyes at the crazy blunette. "Max isn't alive…so he should slowly…"

Kai suddenly spoke up. "Here. Let me. 'Dead men tell no tales, but pretty soon they start to smell.' Does that sum it up? Having a …'living dead' body in here will be bad because he'll decay."

Rei suppressed a smile. Kai was being unusually calm…well not unusually, but he was calmer than he should be. "Kai?" Rei said gently. "What did you do in the bathroom?"

(A/N From Tyson - Now that sounded very bad…)

"I saw painkillers. So I took them." Kai said, scowling. "And they worked."

Rei shrugged. It wouldn't cause any lasting damage. *But back to the situation.*

"Ok. We'll have to, kind of, stage a 're-death' of Max soon. Otherwise I'm pretty sure his mom will notice her son rotting away."

Kai shuddered. "It'd be like a horror movie," he said. 

"ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" 

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

Tyson: Is that all I say? 

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: Well you said 'Max is alive,' too…and you did some deranged muttering…

Kai: *Rolls eyes at Kai-n-Rei-4eva* I think we should give Tyson a bigger part next time.

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: And since when were you a big Tyson supporter? *Points at the six Tyson fans standing nearby with banners saying 'I love Tyson'* Go join them.

Rei: *Hits Kai-n-Rei-4eva* Stop being mean to Kai! And I agree with him. He was getting annoying with his 'ARGH!!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!' all the time.

Tyson: Why was Kai being so OOC?

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: I explained that before! He took an overdose of Painkillers! Well they were actually Prozac, but let's not tell him that.

Kai: O.o I TOOK WHAT?!?!?!

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: *Sheepish grin* Erm…Hee hee?

Kai: *Gets out a big hammer with a label on it saying 'Kai-n-Rei bashing hammer'* 

Kai-n-Rei-4eva: ARGH!!!! IT'S A Kai-n-Rei bashing hammer!

Rei and Tyson: Please Review…


	5. Lets get this over with'

Kai-n-rei: Ok. I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm still having writers block for Crash… but here's some more of 3a.m. 

Rei: What have you been doing?

Kai-n-rei: Trying to get inspiration.

Kai: *Looks at Kai-n-rei warily* From what?

Kai-n-rei: Cheese, hats and a piece of fluorescent, yet pink paper…don't ask. But anyway. No-one's been, like, pestering my, saying I had to update or anything…so I kind of…forgot…

Kai: *reaches for the 'Kai-n-Rei bashing hammer* 

Kai-n-Rei: O.O Sorry! *Runs away* 

Rei: Shouldn't there be some kind of disclaimer on your stories?

Kai-n-Rei: *hiding* yeah…you do that. *sees Kai with the hammer and runs far, far away*

Rei: Kai-n-Rei doesn't own anything, not even her soul. I think Draco Malfoy won that in a poker match…she has no idea how to play poker…there. *runs after Kai* Kai! Wait! She won't write any more story if you squash her!

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

Rei told Kai to go to sleep. Draciel was moving Max, trying to stop him going rigid. Tyson was hiding under the bed. He'd gone through a bit much lately. Rei looked at him pityingly. *I'm sorry all this happened…* he thought. *If only me and Kai hadn't had that argument…* he cast his thoughts back. *No, it wasn't even then, it was before that…* Rei turned back to Draciel in Max's body. He was already white, and Rei was pretty sure his body was already cold. *What do I do?* he asked himself. *how do I work this one out?*

Kenny was useless, he'd gone on holiday a week and a half ago, and Rei had no contact number for him. He'd taken Dizzi with him too. He was on his own. 

Suddenly, he heard Kai muttering in his sleep. "Throw him off the balcony…drink poison in the street…" Rei frowned. "He's been dead for three days…but I saw him walk down the street not half an hour ago…yeah…sorry, I shot him…how was he walking…let me out…no, you cant…I want to see him…" 

"What…" Rei stopped. *He's talking to himself…about Max…*

Suddenly, Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around, breathing heavily. "Where…" he saw Rei. "I can't do this Rei…" he leant back against the wall. Rei sat down next to him. Kai was shaking again. 

Rei gripped his hand. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked. His head was screaming, telling him to back away. *He just shot someone, you idiot! What are you doing, being this close to him?*

Kai shut his eyes tightly. "They found him in the street…and then they knew he'd been dead so long, and they knew it was me…" He opened his eyes and they were shining with tears. "They wouldn't let me out…they locked me away…I never saw you again…" 

Rei put his arms around Kai. "It's ok…we'll get you out of this." 

Kai leant into Rei's arms and laid his head on Rei's chest. "I don't want to never see you again," he whispered sadly.

Rei nodded. "I know. I don't want that to happen either. It's all my fault. If I hadn't had that stupid argument with you…"

Kai shook his head. "No. It's my fault…I didn't think I'd really do it. I was just going to threaten him, and then I saw you with Tyson…and…" Tears streamed down his face as he looked up at Rei. "I shot him." 

Rei hugged him tighter. But he was lost for words. *It really is my fault. If he hadn't seen us, he wouldn't have pulled that trigger.*

Kai, eventually, fell into a fitful sleep. Rei kissed him on the forehead. He laid Kai back down on the sofa. He walked up to Draciel. "What's going on?" 

"I think you have about three hours before I lose the strength to keep Max moving."

Rei gulped. "We're going to have to do this now. It's going to have to be somewhere crowded." He looked to the other two. Tyson was still trembling, and Kai was muttering to his nightmares. "I think we're going to have to do this alone. Can you get out of the body unseen?" 

"Only with the Beyblade."

"Fine. Hold that." Rei gave Draciel his own Blade. "You get out of that body when I say so. Straight into the blade, with as little light as possible."

Suddenly, Max collapsed. "What -" Then he stood up again.

"Sorry," Draciel said. "But did you see any light?" 

"No. Good." Rei was shaking again. "Come on."

Rei walked back up to Kai and kissed him on the forehead again. He checked on Tyson. "You just…don't do anything stupid." Tyson didn't seem to be listening. He may have been asleep, Rei had no idea.

Rei closed the door and locked it. "Come on Draciel. Lets get this over with."

~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~X~*~x~*~

Kai-n-rei: So? What do you think?

Tyson: I had no good part in that either!

Kai-n-rei: Don't worry! I know what's going to happen now! You have a bigger part in the next chapter! Honest!

Rei: Poor Kai.

Kai-n-rei: Yeah. Sorry about that. *looks at Kai, who is asleep, but still holding the hammer* I guess all that running after me tired him out, huh?

Rei: Oh yeah, and 'jillian', whoever you are, Kai-n-rei doesn't like flamers. 

Kai-n-rei: Yeah! If you don't like Tyson or Max, then why do you read this??? Its Beyblade, so it's bound to have them in it!

Tyson: Someone doesn't like us?

Kai-n-rei: Yeah. I suppose, if you insist on wearing neon, then you've got to expect it, huh?


	6. I deserve everything you give me'

Tyson: Oh. My. God.

Kai: You're updating!

Rei: faints

Ketsi: Cut the dramatics. DBZHobbit has been bugging me with her…single…comment. So therefore…

Tyson: MY BIG PART!

Ketsi. Yeah. About that.

Kai: Please, just put him in it. He's even worse than DBZHobbit in the bugging field.

Tyson: evil glare

Ketsi: Beyblade is not, repeat NOT mine. And I honestly tried to win my soul back from Draco Malfoy.

Kai: heh heh. Except this time, he challenged her to a game of tic-tac-toe.

Ketsi: cringe I always sucked at that game! thoughts and flashbacks. Yes. More flashbacks. Bwah ha ha.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Tyson heard the door shut and opened his eyes. Is Rei gone? he thought. He listened for Rei's voice and heard silence. Kai wasn't making a sound either.

He could hear Max's voice in his head. He saw it over and over again, Max, falling to the floor, the bullet embedded in his chest. He heard him asking Kai why he did it. Tyson looked down at his hands. They were still sticky with Max's blood.

Tyson could hear himself speaking. "I'll…I'll kill…I'll…I'll kill him…" his voice was hoarse from crying, and his tears had dried on his cheeks. Tyson's imagination had gone crazy, and as he played back the scene in his head, Kai didn't care about killing Max. In his head, Kai was laughing.

Kai was thinking about the scene too. He was wracked with guilt and still shaking. He heard a noise and looked up. Tyson was standing in the doorway, the light behind him casting his face in a sinister shadow. He was muttering to himself. "I'll kill…I'll…I'll kill him." Kai's eyes widened in soft shock as Tyson walked towards him.

Kai wasn't to know it, but Tyson had the same dangerous look in his eyes that Kai had before an important battle. That was look that people recognised and feared.

Kai feared that look.

Rei led Draciel by the hand through the streets. This plan seems terrible now I'm here, Rei thought miserably.

"Where do we go?" Draciel asked. "Max is getting cold."

"Somewhere with security cameras."

Rei took him into a shop, but didn't realise where he was until he paused. "Oh…oh."

Kai had his hands over Rei's eyes. "Just a little further," Kai whispered. "Ok. Stop."

Rei pushed Kai's hands away and gasped. Everything around him glittered. "Kai…where am I?"

Kai smirked. "Pick one."

Rei wandered over to a glass display cabinet, filled with golden rings. "Kai…why did you…?"

Kai gave a genuine smile. "Marry me?" he asked.

"Oh…Kai…you mean it?"

"This is my serious face."

"This is…I mean…yes! Of course I will!"

Kai looked relieved. "Pick one. Any one. No expense will be spared."

"You're serious?"

Kai kissed him. "More than ever. Now pick one."

Rei had picked a gold ring with a ruby in it. He had said it reminded him of Kai's eyes. He looked down at it now, next to the gold wedding ring. He looked up at the security cameras. "We've been here long enough," Rei sighed. "Come on."

Tyson shook a little as he walked forward. "Kai…you killed him…"

"I know," Kai replied. "I'm sorry."

Tyson bared his teeth in a growl that would have put Driger to shame. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Kai. You killed Max, and I'll never forgive you."

Tyson glanced around, looking for something. He picked up the nearest object, which, unluckily, happened to be a thick, hardback book which he aimed at Kai's head. Kai ducked at the last moment. "Tyson, stop it! I know it was stupid! I'm sorry!"

Tyson gave an ungodly howl and leapt at Kai. He began to punch him and kick him with every bit of his energy. Kai gave little resistance.

I deserve this, Kai thought. I deserve everything you give me.

"Holding the Beyblade?" Rei asked quietly as they walked.

Draciel nodded. "We must hurry…I'm losing the power to move."

There was a tiny purple spark and Max fell to the floor. Rei choked. "Oh…oh Kami…"

A man rushed over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

A tear ran down Rei's face. Not again… he thought as he knelt down next to Max's body. He shook as he took his pulse. "He's…he's dead…" Rei surprised himself by fainted.

This time he's not coming back.

Tyson fell back. "Why aren't you - you need to fight me."

"I can't," Kai whispered. He was sporting a cut lip and bruises were already showing on his face. "I deserve it."

Tyson frowned, unable to comprehend this. He collapsed next to Kai. "What am I supposed to do?" Kai whispered something incomprehensible. "What?"

"Kill me."

Rei opened his eyes to faces surrounding him. "Hey, are you ok, man?"

"Y - yeah. Where's Max?"

"The guy who collapsed?"

"Uh - huh."

"The police took him."

"What?" Rei panicked. He needed that Beyblade. That was the only piece of evidence that Judy could do anything about.

"They left this though."

Rei's heart fluttered as he felt the hard plastic in his hand.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Kai: So…is that it?

Ketsi: I don't know! I just don't know!

Rei: Calm down.

Tyson: Look at me! I get to kick Kai's a… oh…

Kai: glareglareglowersnarl

Tyson: sweatdrops Erm…I was in it? Yay?

Ketsi: So…do I bother continuing it? I mean, I got the inspiration from _somewhere_ to carry on with this.

Rei: And Crash shall never be updated. Ever.

Ketsi: Exactly. That is one discontinued story.

Kai: In the middle of beating Tyson to a pulp …I'll kill you, you neon freak! notices Ketsi and Rei staring at him Oh…give Crash to DBZHobbit. She might finish it if she's feeling nice.


End file.
